1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverberating/resonating apparatus and to a method thereof and, particularly, to an apparatus and method for adding resonance and reverberation to a generatied tone.
2. Related Art
A conventional reverberating apparatus employs a delay circuit. A tone that is generated (direct sound) is input to the delay circuit and is delayed (early reflection sound). The delayed output is further fed back to the delay circuit, so that the output is delayed repetitively (late reverberation).
Reverberating apparatuses of this type have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 29477/1996, 46158/1996, 46159/1996 and 57174/1996, for example. An apparatus for adding resonance sound has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 314818/1989 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 174590/1991).
However, these reverberating apparatuses add reverberation without establishing any relationship between the reverberation and the resonance. If the reverberation characteristics can be related to the resonance characteristics, there can be musical tones that are generated with a plurality of variations.